Talematros
Talematros, also spelled "Talemantros," was the Nerazim capital of Shakuras. The city stretched for killometers, and was divided into a number of tiers, with transport platforms providing transport between the various levels. Its skyline was dotted by thousands of spires, and illumination crystals lit up during the night. Observers, sentries, and other security drones patrolled the city.Burns, Matt. "Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. The city is protected by Anti Air cannons History Talematros was established as an outpost, acting as the first Nerazim settlement on Shakuras.2015-11-13, Shakuras — Home of the Dark Templar. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-25-12 The city was built on a mesa that made it essentially impervious to ground attack. The pylons generated an electromagnetic field powerful enough to impede airborne zerg strains other than overlords from maneuvering nearby.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. The Brood War ]] During the the city was attacked by zerg under Sarah Kerrigan, who needed to retrieve Matriarch Raszagal and, in so doing, secure the aid of the Dark Templar to destroy the Overmind. An attack on Talematros was the distraction needed to retrieve Raszagal. A zerg ground force led by Samir Duran planted explosives on the five pylon clusters providing the city's power. The detonation caused the power grid to overload and explode causing significant damage to the city. In the confusion the zerg retrieved Raszagal and made good their escape. A New Era settlement]] Talematros was rebuilt in the aftermath of the Brood War, becoming the capital of Shakuras and the seat of the Hierarchy. By 2506, in lieu of its previous pylon clusters, the city was powered by solarite.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. As the Reclamation of Aiur loomed, Talematros underwent a brief crisis when Taelus and a band of dark templar insurgents took control of the citadel to provoke hostilities between the Khalai and the Nerazim. Vorazun and Mohandar slipped into the Citadel, knocked out Taelus's supporters and killed Taelus. Destruction During the End War, Amon's zerg forces invaded Shakuras. The majority of the survivors gathered within Talematros.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Karax (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before: Amon's Reach (in English). 2015-11-10. By the time Hierarch Artanis arrived with the Spear of Adun, only the southwest quadrant of city was still in Nerazim hands and only a handful of Anti Air guns across the city are still active and firing at Airborne Zerg. Matriarch Vorazun ordered an evacuation of Talematros and its refugees through a warp conduit but the shuttle launch bays had been seized by the zerg, and void thrashers were attacking the conduit itself. Artanis pushed the zerg back long enough for the Nerazim transports to safely reach the warp conduit. The city was destroyed when Artanis and Vorazun overloaded the and destroyed the planet to prevent Amon from using it as a breeding ground.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Alone. (in English). 2015. References Category:Nerazim Category:Protoss settlements